heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spaceman Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * Johnny Day * Stellar Stone Adversaries: * Birdmen of Uranus Other Characters: * Locations: * Earth-5391 Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Half-Horrors of Haydes! | Synopsis2 = Speed Carter and Johnny Day are exploring the planet Haydes when they are attacked by the horrific Half-Men, alien creatures that are literally half of a living creature. Outnumbered the pair are knocked out by stun rays and taken prisoner. They come to in the laboratory of mad scientist Professor Alfred Kurt, who escaped from a mental institution after being incarcerated for his mad experiments and his daughter Wanda. Professor Kurt then straps Speed and Johnny to conveyor belts leading up to buzz saws so he can cut them in half and turn them into Half-Men as well. However, Wanda cannot bring herself to harm anymore people and turns off the machine, incurring her father's wrath. However, Speed manages to break free from his bonds and lands a solid punch on Kurt, sending him flying onto the conveyor belt. They are too late to pull him free and his is cut in half. Unable to allow her father to die, Wanda then performs the rest of the experiment turning her father into a Half-Man. To their surprise, Kurt's halves also have different personalities: One good the other evil. While the evil side is intent on killing them all, the good side is repentant and slays his evil half. When Wanda suggests that they return to Earth, Professor Kurt tells his daughter that he intends to stay on Haydes to look after those he experimented on. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Speed Carter Supporting Characters: * Johnny Day Adversaries: * Professor Alfred Kurt * Half-Men Other Characters: * Locations: * Earth-5391 ** Haydes Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Speed Carter, Spaceman | Synopsis3 = Speed Carter, Johnny Day, and Stellar Stone are enjoying a day at the beech when suddenly the sky begins to darken. Soon Speed and Johnny are called to Space Sentinels headquarters for an emergency. They soon learn that the Sun is being pulled away from its position in the solar system threatening to end all life. The Space Sentinels are dispatched to determine the cause. While out searching, Speed and Johnny's ship are attacked by Saturnian fighters. They are contacted by the commander of the Saturnian fleet who tells them that it is a warning shot, but grudgingly accepts the Space Sentinels assistance when they offer it as they too will be doomed if the sun is pulled out of its orbit. Soon they reach a part of space where Saturnian fighters are being attacked by ships piloted by lizard men who also board their enemies ships. Speed and Johnny soon find themselves boarded as well, and while they manage to slay most of their attackers, one of them gets to the controls of their ship and tries to make off with the rocket. When the two Space Sentinels subdue the lizard man trying to steal their ship they find it heading toward a number of the lizard men ships that are pulling a giant magnet that is in turn pulling the sun out of its orbit. Speed and Johnny abandon ship, sending their rocket into a collision course with the giant magnet, destroying it and sending the sun back to its original location. Capturing the rest of the lizard men, Speed learns that they are from an asteroid that needs a sun to survive. They had initially went to the Saturninans to ask if they could come into the solar system and share the sun, and when the Saturnians refused, they decided to steal it in order to save their race. Speed managed to broker peace by offering the lizard men to move their asteroid into the solar system and share the sun with the other planets that orbit around it, ending the conflict. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Speed Carter Supporting Characters: * Space Sentinels ** Johnny Day ** Stellar Stone Adversaries: * Saturnians * Lizardmen Other Characters: * Locations: * Earth-5391 Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Mercury the Red-Hot Planet | Synopsis3 = Sci-fi tale | StoryTitle4 = Speed Carter, Spaceman | Synopsis4 = While on patrol, Speed Carter and Johnny Day's ship is grabbed by a massive robot. Trying to abandon ship, the pair find themselves tossed into the massive robot's mouth where they fall down through its body to an opening in one of its feet. There they are ambushed by a group of Saturnians, who reveal that their giant robot is the first step of their latest plan to take over the Earth. They try to escape but are easily subdued and taken prisoner, as they are seen as an asset while still alive and the commander of the Saturnians intends to put them on display for the visiting Commander Moog. The pair are put behind an electrified barrier fence, but Speed comes up with a means of escape: digging under the barrier. Freeing themselves, they steal away to the giant robot and subdue the crew. Speed then learns how to operate the massive robot and uses it to destroy Moog's ships and the other Saturnians easily crushing them. With the Saturnians slain, Speed and Johnny recover their ship and blast off back for Earth. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Speed Carter Supporting Characters: * Johnny Day Adversaries: * Saturnians Other Characters: * Locations: * Earth-5391 Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}